


Rebuilding

by DictionaryWrites



Series: Rogue Hawke [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Affection, Hurt/Comfort, Kirkwall (Dragon Age), M/M, Post-Game(s), Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 07:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20792903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: In the rebuilding efforts in Kirkwall, the Prince of Starkhaven and his personal guard return to the city for a time.





	Rebuilding

Fenris closed the door to Sebastian’s quarters behind them, and he heard Sebastian sigh as he fell to his knees on the thick, white rug beside the bed. The room was beautifully decorated, luxury plain in its every niche and corner: glasses of crystal were on display upon the shelves, red garlands about the windows, and the sheets on the bed were silken, a shining red. 

It was audacious in its display, and Fenris set his jaw as he looked it over, not voicing his disgust. Small luxuries might be enjoyed, but this was made to impress, and it was _desperate _in that, as though Sebastian were some pampered prince who might withdraw his offer of assistance, if the room was not made gaudy and plush.

“I can hear your grumbling from here,” Sebastian said. He sounded exhausted, and Fenris laid aside his sword, stepping forward. He reached out, laying his hand on Sebastian’s shoulder as he fell to his knees beside him on the rug. “This is only befitting a man of my station.”

“It is pageantry,” Fenris said. “And it grates on you as it does me.”

“The sooner we sleep, the sooner we might close our eyes to it,” Sebastian said softly, meeting Fenris’ gaze.

“You don’t think the red will seep through your eyelids, so bright as it is?” Fenris asked, leaning closer. 

“You might blindfold me, if it brings you comfort,” Sebastian said, and Fenris reached to cup his face, feeling the warmth of his skin beneath his palm. There was such exhaustion in Sebastian’s eyes, and it was not merely from the journey back to Kirkwall - as it had been for Fenris, the largest drain upon his energies was no doubt the sight of Kirkwall, still doing its best to rebuild, still trying to repair itself... “The walk through the city exhausted me in ways I know not how to describe. You offer some solace, at least.”

“Me?” Fenris asked softly. “What solace can I offer?”

“You’re still here,” Sebastian whispered. “You survived. Your very presence with me is food for the soul.”

“Be quiet,” Fenris said. “We are on our knees, aren’t we? If you wish to pray, pray.”

Sebastian’s smile was weak, but that it was there at all was encouragement enough, and Fenris leaned in, pressing their foreheads together, his hand gently cupping the prince’s head, their noses brushing. Sebastian exhaled, and Fenris recalled all that had come before this moment - quiet walks with the Chantry Brother, discussing the Chant of Light; Sebastian’s patience as Fenris learned better to read, and even more so, his patience as Fenris lost his temper time and time again; the way his voice had broken in the aftermath of the blast, how he had _screamed_.

“I love you,” Sebastian said.

“And I you,” Fenris replied, then drew himself away, bowing his head. The quiet, lulling tones of Sebastian’s voice, moving through the familiar swells of the Chant of Light, washed over Fenris like a tide, and he allowed himself to relax at the prince’s side. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Feel free to hit up [my ask on Tumblr,](http://patricianandclerk.tumblr.com/ask) to talk about DA in general, and definitely to recommend blogs to follow! I am open for requests (for Origins, II, and Inq). Please comment if you can!


End file.
